My Best Friend
by Haaaayyles
Summary: OLD NAME WAS HAYLLIX! So this is just a sad one-shot involving troy and gabriella. told from Gabriella's point of view. Please read it, the plot is kinda hard to explain but its good i promise :


So this is a story that just kinda popped into my head. Its inspired from something that actually happened to me and I thought it would make a good story. It all started at the beginning of last year so I'm working to remember it all. So here it is, sorry if it sucks lol. I guess it'll be a one-shot cause it'll be easier to just get it all out at once.

My Best Friend

So it all started that fateful social class, I had just gotten back from a 2-month vacation in Europe and was a month late for school as well. We had a social test that day and I was sitting around my new classmates, some I vaguely remembered from last year. The teacher, M. Dufour let me use my textbook since I hadn't known to study and so I did my test in silence. At the end of the block this guy in front of me, Troy I think he said his name was leaned over and asked for the answers to some questions. I let him see my paper quickly, except the teacher started talking to Troy about cheating. Then he came and talked to me.

"Hi Gabriella, were you showing Troy the answers?" he asked me relatively nicely.

"Of course not M. Dufour." I said and smiled sweetly.

" Well innocent until proven guilty is my motto, you may go." He replied nicely.

After I left class I ran up to Troy and asked if he got in trouble, he said he hadn't and thanked me. We walked to our next class together and just got to know each other, we started hanging out even more frequently and we soon traded cell numbers. We'd text from the end of school, late into the night. It was perfect in my opinion and he became my best friend. Other than my three girlfriends, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi of course. Anyway we texted about everything from hockey to just random crap and I felt I could tell him anything.

The later in the year it got, the tighter we got. We had the same group of friends, but they were all coupled up so Troy and I automatically got put together. I thought he liked it cause sometimes when we'd be texting he'd slip things in like if I said I was cold he'd tell me to just imagine being cuddled up to him with his arms around me. Or if I would apologize in advance in case I fell asleep on him while texting and he'd say he'd love to have me fall asleep on me. He'd made me feel special, like a boyfriend should make his girlfriend feel.

As summer rolled around I got my phone taken for my marks being a little crappy so I didn't talk to anyone really the whole month of July. When I finally got it back, it was because I was going to visit my grandparents in Toronto, Canada. I started texting Troy again because it'd been a hard month without him, while I was in Toronto things got even more couply! Like randomly he'd be calling me baby, or sweetie or just all these terms of endearment, it kinda weirded me out. We talked the whole vacation, once he stayed on the phone with me all night cause I couldn't sleep and we just laughed and talked about everything, it felt really nice

When school rolled around again I stupidly thought it was gonna be the same as the summer but it wasn't, he was all over my best friend. Sharpay and Troy started texting and soon became best friends and I had to listen to her tell me all the things he told me and her too. I had grown to like him so much, and I thought the feeling was mutual. We had a school trip to New York City for a week right at the beginning of October and and Troy, Sharpay and I were like the three muskateers. Partly because Sharpay had turned all the girls against us and me against three of my best friends! Two of them being room mates. So it was just us three the whole trip and I had to endure pure hatred from all my other friends for a week.

I talked with my three other best friends and apologized and there was lots of hugging and crying but it was already time to go home. When we got home I got sick so I slept for like the whole weekend and then I look at my texts and see Sharpay asking if its okay for her to date Troy. I didn't realize how much it would hurt to see them all over each other all the time, but it did. I went through some major depression, and Troy didn't even notice. Taylor did though, and it was then I realized how good a friend she was.

The year went by slowly and along that time my cell phone broke so Sharpay lent me her old blackberry because she had gotten an iPhone for Christmas. I found out that Kelsi and Taylor found Troy and Sharpay's relationship as annoying as I did, so I could finally talk to someone about it. One Friday about six months after they'd started dating I sent a text to Kelsi about something Sharpay had done, you see me and Sharpay used to be closest in our little group and I loved it. Then she started dating Troy and I couldn't stand to be around them so we drifted majorly. About a week later Sharpay told me she needed her phone back so I got my mom to pick up my new phone and gave her the blackberry. Later that night she texted me saying I really should've deleted my texts. I didn't understand at first but when I did I was angry.

We didn't talk until Sunday, where she apologized and said she was glad she knew that and she would definetly try and stop. So on Monday we talked and it was almost like old times except Troy was always lurking nearby so I just gave up. The week past easily and the next Friday Shar sent me a text saying she was gonna break up with Troy because she wanted to be my friend again and she did just that. He was absolutely crushed, he cried when she did it!! Monday after the weekend she seemed happy go lucky and just in a really good mood and then on Tuesday I was sick but my friend texted me and said they had gotten back together which sucked. And now even after she told me she valued my friendship over her relationship she still acts like a stuck up bitch and flaunts her relationship in front of me and she goes as far as insulting my friendship with Taylor and telling me all these horrible things we supposedly do to her but whatever I don't even care anymore. I'm over our friendship and I realized I have much better friends than that, but it still hurts watching them together. I thought I loved Troy, I thought we had a future but he turned out to be a dick just like Taylor had warned me.

Soooo yeah, sorry I had to get it out and I thought it'd make a good hsm one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!

**xxx, Hayley**


End file.
